


An Angel's Bet

by A_Shippers_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shippers_Life/pseuds/A_Shippers_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war, the angels that were not really interested in the fighting started placing bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a picture that was about 'if other angels could hear Deans prayers to Cas'.

"What do you think he's going to do this time?", "That last one was so funny!", "I honestly wonder if they know that we can hear them," the murmuring of the angels could be heard from down the hall.

It had become a favorite pass time of the angels, well the ones not involved in the fighting, to sort of listen in on the Winchesters when they prayed. Most of the prayers were made when the brothers got stumped on a case and to all the angels those ones were hilarious. There were only a few times the angels tried to block the prayers out, and that was when the elder Winchester was giving a heartfelt prayer. Some would still listen in, even though those were private and to listen in is highly frowned upon.

"Okay everyone!" A booming voice yelled from the front of the room,

"The polls are open. You have fifteen minutes to place your bet!" The announcement caused a stampede of angels to rush forward. This was also something the more 'human' angels liked to do. Place bets on what the brothers would be praying for.

_______

Shortly after the polls closed, a chime sounded within the room to let the angels know that the praying had started.

"Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass away from Heaven, we pray that you have your ears on. So... breaker, breaker..." A collection of groans could be heard by the angels who had just lost, while a few cheers of joy were released by the angels who had won.

"Alright, those of you who had placed money on ' ** _Hey Cas we need you for something so here is a ridiculous prayer_** ' come get your winnings!"

"Man, I really thought today was gonna be the day he told Cas that he liked him," came a sad voice from the back of the room.

"You say the same thing every time, 'He's going to tell him how he feels today, I know it!' and then when you lose you whine. You know it's never going to happen but you bet the same thing every time. When will you get tired of losing? When will you just accept the fact that Dean Winchester will never admit that he is in love?"

"I know but I can still hope can't I? I mean look at the way they look at each other and the way Dean prays to Cas when he thinks only Cas can hear him. The tenderness and care and... and  **love** in his voice. You have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to think that they are 'just friend's'."

______

Through all the excitement no one had noticed the angel leaning against the door frame smirking and having a lollipop.  _When Cassie finds out about this he is going to freak! Good thing Dean-o told him in person._  And as the buzz in the room died down, he turned and started walking down the hall humming quietly with just a wrapper to prove that he was there.


End file.
